


On the Hunt

by DrugsRUs



Category: Mother 2: Gyiyg no Gyakushuu | EarthBound, Mother 3, Super Smash Brothers
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:48:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24947152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrugsRUs/pseuds/DrugsRUs
Summary: Ness and Lucas lead happy lives in the smash mansion. That is, until Tracy, Ness's sister, and Aryll, Toon link's sister, goes missing. Naturally, the three friends and Ness's old Earthbound gang go to find what's wrong.And no, for all you people out there this is not a lemon, so dont get ur hopes up.(7/19/20 NOTE:) changing da name cuz its too clichè
Relationships: Ness/Paula Polestar
Kudos: 7





	1. Fine on the outside

**Author's Note:**

> Ness is 13  
> i guess Toon Link be..... 12.  
> Lucas is 13  
> Ness has gone through the earthbound quest, but lucas hasn't.
> 
> POV will switch between Ness and Lucas each chapter, i.e Chapter 1 Ness, Chapter 2 Lucas, Etc.
> 
> sometimes ill change to other people
> 
> but mostly ness and lucas. (lill bit of toon)

Let’s be real here.

It's most likely you’re here because you clicked on this.

Or you liked playing Ultimate and now you’re bored of it.

I’m Ness. You know, the guy who summons fire by shouting _EN FIRE_ like a war cry.

Maybe you main me. In that case, ignore the side b haters. Take it from me. 

Anyways, let’s get to the point. 

Just one quick warning: my story is boring, so there's no absolute way you’re gonna read this.

Ah well.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


As Kirby dashes towards me, hammer on fire, I jump up, barely dodging the blow. 

“PK FIRE!” 

I shout, as a bolt of red-hot energy flies towards him. Kirby dodges the shot and continues the offense, pushing me back. 

Just as I’m about to be squashed into a pancake, I hear a cry that echoes through my mind. 

“PK FREEZE!”

A large glowing blue orb explodes at Kirby’s feet, freezing him into a block of ice. He flies off stage, getting KO’d. 

The small blonde boy drops down in front of me.

“Nice of you to wait until I was gonna die,” I mutter as he looks at me.

“Hey! You know that PK Freeze takes charging!” Lucas wipes sweat of his brow.

“Yeah, whatever.” The announcer shouts: RED TEAM WINS! Followed by a pre-recorded victory dance on screen, made by yours truly. 

He can tell I’m not really mad, because of his cool telepathy powers. We’re both psychic, but _he_ gets the cool stuff while I can only read emotions. Real cool, I know. Now I can tell from a mile away if someone is feeling depressed, angry, or psychotic. Yay!

We get teleported back into the cafeteria for a break. I pull out my battle schedule.

“Hey, Lucas, you got any battles left for today?” I grab a root beer from the fridge, because root beer is the drink of the gods.

“Nope, I’m free.” Lucas takes a milk carton and pours himself a cup of milk. Of course. Out of all the delicious drinks here, he takes _milk._

“Cool! You wanna play Cuphead when we get back?” I also snag a doughnut, because why not?

Okay, I like food, don't judge me.

“Sure, why not.” Lucas looks really weird. His eyes has bags under them, and he’s slightly hunched over.

I prod him in the stomach. “You okay in there?” 

“Yes, I’m fine.” Lucas doesn’t seem fine.

I open the door to our room. He sits on his bed. I join him.

“Hey, c’mon, open up” I poke him further.

“Ness, I’m fine!” he pushes me away.

“No, Lucas, you don’t seem fine-” 

“You wanna play cuphead?” he says suddenly, his blue eyes glowing all of a sudden.

Taken by the promise of Cuphead, I agree. Hey, I like video games, don’t blame me. 

We play until 10, when Master Hand begins to tell people off for being out of their rooms, while Crazy Hand shouts behind him.

“ **Remember that 10 PM is the exception! No staying up later than that!”** Master Hand is no fun sometimes.

**“OoH! sOmEoNe’S iN TRouBlE!”** Crazy Hand is more… crazy. 

I quickly shut the door and turn off the lights while Lucas shuts off his game. We jump into our beds just as Master Hand walks in. He looks around then leaves, his brother gibbering behind him.

“Close one, huh?” Lucas doesn’t respond.

“Lucas?” I poke him playfully.

He slowly turns. “Are they gone?”

“Yeah. Does this mean we can still play?” I steal a hopeful glance at him.

He hesitates. “No.”

“Aww, Lucas, pwease?” I put on my best puppy eyes.

He groans. “No, Ness, wait till tomorrow.”

I pout. “Fine. I guess beating Wally Warbles can wait.”

He gives me the biggest smirk ever. “Ha!” Then he rolls onto his bed.

I sigh. Lucas _never_ breaks rules. Ah well.

I roll onto my bed and promptly fall asleep.

  
  


The next morning I wake up, tip-toeing past Lucas, and go to eat something. Halfway past my second bowl of cereal, the devil himself walks into the cafeteria. He plops himself down next to me with a plate of scrambled eggs. 

“How did you sleep last night?” I prod him in the arm.

He groans before yawning. “Fine.” 

I know better to question him. One thing about Lucas is, when he wants to sleep, he sleeps. 

Ten minutes later, we’re done and we’re heading down the training when my phone buzzes. Curious, I check it with Lucas looking over my shoulder.

**Mom 7:45**

Ness are you free?

**Nass 7:50**

Yea why?

**Mom 7:51**

It's Tracy

**Nass 7:52**

What about her?

**Mom 7:54**

She’s missing

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wally Warbles is a boss battle in Cuphead.
> 
> Tracy is Ness's sister in Earthbound.


	2. Broken on the inside

\

I don’t think I was always a loner. I used to be friendly to others. But that was a while ago, when Claus was still alive. After he ran away, I became lonely, without many friends. It didn't help that my father began to blame me for his problems. 

I first met Ness in third grade. He was the extrovert, the man, the person all people looked up to and teachers adored. He wasn’t the smartest, or the handsomest, or even the most muscular. In fact, he hated math, didn’t care about his looks, and was a bit on the pudgy side. On the first day of school, he was there, talking to me, because he saw me getting bullied by Porky. I thought he was just another jock who pretended to be your friend, until I listened to him and realized he actually cared. Cared like my father didn’t, cared for no rational reason, he just wanted to do what was right. 

So when the pressure became too hard, I would always escape to Ness’s house. His mother welcomed me with open arms, and Ness was all too happy for me staying with him. He had once declared me to be his long-lost brother. I had burst into tears then, thinking about Claus. 

Even though my dad was abusive, Ness’s family welcomed me to their house, where I could stay as long as I needed to.

{------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------}

Now, as I look at his phone and see his messages, I begin to feel uneasy. 

“Lucas, can you come with me?” Ness looks at me pleadingly.

“I don't want to break the family bond between you guys.” I say nervously.

“What do you mean? My mom already thinks you’re part of my family. Besides, I don't think I can go alone and talk to my mom one on one, and besides, you’re better at comforting.” Ness’s eyes begin to tear up. Even though he and his sister squabble a lot, I can tell he loves her a lot.

“Okay then.” Ness’s eyes brighten up considerably.

We pack some clothes and run outside through the large wooden doors of the mansion.

“Okay, Lucas, grab my hand. I’m going to teleport us to my house,” I latch onto his hand tightly

“3…2...1…” Ness closes his eyes. He re-opens them, his irises glowing dark purple.

We run extremely fast, with the wind whistling past my hair. I look back and immediately regret it. A trail of fire is erupting from Ness’s shoes and stopping just as fast. I look ahead and see Ness run towards a building. I shut my eyes, bracing for impact, but it never comes. I hear a loud whoosh, and we stop suddenly. I let go of his hand. I stumble around, before hurling into a set of bushes. 

“...Ness are we here?” I can’t stop vomiting. Ness pounds me on the back.

“Yeah.” Ness checks his phone. “Yeah, this is my place.”

“I’ll go get you a bucket and something to wipe your face.” Ness smirks at my face before sprinting indoors. 

He comes back out with a big bucket and some tissue paper. I continuously spew into the bucket for a while. Once I’m done, he hands me the tissue. 

I wipe my mouth. “Thanks.”

He looks up at his house. “No problem.”

“Shall we go in?” I turn to look at him.

“Sure.”

We walk into his house.

  
  
  
  


His mom is already seated on the table, drinking tea. How Ness snuck past her, I don’t know. When she sees Ness, she jumps towards him.

“Oh, Ness, my baby boy, how grown up he is-” Ness looks mortified.

“-Mom, getoffme, MOM!” Ness manages to escape his mom. 

“I’m just so glad you’re here right now-”

Ness cuts her off. “Mom, we have guests.”

Ness’s mom doesn't notice. “-I told Paula not to worry, but-”

I clear my throat.

“Yes, what is-” She notices me, a grin spreading on her face as her eyes sparkle.

I shift my feet awkwardly. “Erm- Hi, Ness’s Mo-” I don’t get to finish as she gives me a rib crushing hug.

“Lucas, you’re here too! I should have known, Ness doesn’t go anywhere without you, I’m so glad you came, without you, I doubt Ness could tie his own shoes-” 

Ness goes extremely red-faced. “Hey!” He pouts.

“That much is true.” I smirk at him. Ness’s face gets if possible, redder.

“Hey! Why you-” without another word, he lunges for me. I duck and he crashes into the sofa.

Ness’s mom laughs. “Well, I’ll go make you two lunch.”

Before I can protest, she’s gone to the kitchen. I’m about to follow when all of a sudden,

Ness emerges, as red as a tomato. He storms up to me and pokes me in the chest. 

“You, sir, are a complete dork.” 

“Speak for yourself.” I smirk again at his tomato-red face. “You look like a tomato.

Ness begins to pout again. Puffing up his cheeks, he calls “MOM! LUCAS CALLED ME A TOMATO!”

Ness’s mom pokes her head out of the kitchen. She squints at Ness. “Well, you are very red in the face, dear,” she says, giving a small chuckle before ducking back into the kitchen.

“Unfair, you know my mom always takes your side.” Ness pouts, his face gradually returning back to a normal color.

“Well, if she does, she does!” I grin cheerfully.

Ness lunges for me again, only to miss. We spend the next couple minutes chasing each other around until Ness runs out of steam and collapses on the couch. I follow suit on the other couch. 

Ness’s mom comes around the corner, with two plates of steaming omelettes. She surveys the wreck. 

Cushions are strewn about. 

And we’re just laying in the center of the mess. 

The room looks like a tornado hit it. 

She sets the omelettes on the table and shakes her head. “Ah, I should have known.”

Ness smells the food and dives for it, but his mom stops him with a firm hand. The message is clear. Clean up, or no food. Ness begins to pout, but his mom points at me. “Look at your friend. He’s cleaning up, but are you?”

Ness immediately runs over to clean up, his pride reduced to approximately zero. 

After lunch, Ness goes upstairs to sleep. I decide to take a walk. 

I go to my favorite place: the sunflower field. 

  
  
  


As I wander around the bright yellow flowers, I think of my mother, and of how she used to enjoy being here. I sit down. 

This place reminds me of Tazmily. Of the bright fields of sunflowers me and Claus used to play in, until my dad called us in for dinner. 

I go deeper into my memories, lost in nostalgia. Of the games of tag we played. Of all the times we had arguments but immediately apologized, because we felt bad. All those memories now tarnished when my mother died, and Claus went after the Drago on a quest for revenge.

The sun beats down on my neck, but I don’t care. All I can think about is my mother’s warm smile. Before I know it, I’m quietly sobbing into my fingers.

After what seems like an eternity, I notice the sun has set considerably. I collect my thoughts and walk shakily back to Ness’s house. The shadows seem to stick to me as I stumble back.

When I get to Ness’s room, he’s still asleep. He’s muttering incoherently. 

All of a sudden he screams, and wakes up. He flails around his blankets and falls out of his bed onto the floor. 

When he gets up, his face is slightly pink. 

“Sup, sleepyhead.” I smirk at his puffed-up face.

“Hey!” he pouts. 

“I mean, you  _ DID _ fall asleep for 6 hours BEFORE your normal bedtime. Maybe that's why you never sleep.” I prod him cheerfully. 

“Stop poking me.” Ness mumbles from the floor. 

“C’mon, we gotta go talk to Master Hand about this-” Ness sits bolt upright in his bed. 

“AH SHIT DUDE!” Ness looks like he’s about to explode. “I FORGOT TO TELL CRAZY!” 

I stare at him. “You. Forgot. To tell Crazy Hand we left?” 

“AGHH DUDE! NOW HE’S GONNA ROAST US ALIVE!” Ness is panicking like his life is about to end. Which, I suppose, it might. Because no matter how funny Crazy Hand is, you should never try to get on his bad side. 

“It's okay, dude, we can just teleport home. Or we can call.” I try to reassure him. It's kinda working. His shoulders have stopped and relaxed, and his expression returns to neutral. 

“Okay. Okay. We’ll teleport home, tell Crazy Hand, and get back to what we were doing earlier.” Ness is still slightly freaked out.

We head downstairs and tell Ness’s mom the news. She doesn't look surprised. “Ness, you always forget things. Like an extra pair of underwear.” She slings him a pair. Red-faced, he stuffs it into his backpack. 

“Well, I’ll see you later, mom.” Ness gives her a hug and walks outside, waiting for me.

Ness’s mom looks at me. She opens her arms for a hug. I oblige. “Make sure Ness comes home safe, alright? Ness always messes up things. Like that time in the bathroom he-” 

Ness pokes his head back in the house. He groans. “Mom, stop embarrassing me like that!” His face grows steadily more red and red until he leaves. I snicker. Ness’s mom lets go. “Well, take care!” She handed me a box of cookies. “Just in case!” I thank her, and leave the house.

After teleporting back, I manage to not hurl this time. I walk towards the Mansion, Ness in tow. The doors of the large mansion open. Crazy hand is standing (Standing? Floating? I never know.) at the entrance. For once, his fingers aren’t wiggling. 

Master Hand speaks first. His voice is as cold as ice. “ **NESS. LUCAS. YOU LEAVE THIS MANSION WITHOUT TELLING ME. CARE TO EXPLAIN?** ”


	3. Almost ready

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ness and Lucas get in trouble!

“W-We were going to tell you, but we were in a rush because-” Lucas stammers but then breaks off. He gets nervous easily.

Master Hand stops him. “ **NO MATTER WHAT RUSH YOU ARE IN, YOU HAVE TO TELL ME OR MY BROTHER FIRST!”** His fingers curl into a fist. He begins to glow in a faintly yellow light. He’s about to unleash his full fury upon us until Crazy Hand butts in. 

“OOh! SoMeOneS iN tRoUbLe!” Crazy hand’s fingers are flailing about as he cackles with glee.

Making a mental note to thank him, I say my turn. “We were in a rush because I had gotten news that my sister has been kidnapped.” Crazy hand laughs madly at the news.

“CrIMe! Me liKey! mE wAnTs A coOKie ToO!” Crazy hand chirps. He grabs his brother by the pinky. 

“Crazy, no-” Crazy Hand drags his brother off to the cafeteria, presumably to get a cookie. Lucas breathes a sigh of relief. He turns to me. 

“Are we going to teleport back yet?” I shake my head.

“We need to clear it with Master Hand before _ hand _ -” Lucas groans at my bad pun. 

“-so we don’t get in trouble again.” he nods, understanding. We walk into the mansion and head straight to Master Hand’s office. When we knock, there’s no sound. I open the door tentatively. Master Hand isn’t there. 

We decide to head back to our apartment. As we stand in front of the blazing 10, my eyes start to water. I swipe my G card into the slot, and the door clicks open. I push it in and flick the switch. Everything is still as I left it. I breathe a sigh of relief. Lucas, never to be deterred by the promise of sleep, leaps into his bed and promptly falls asleep. I yawn.

So I follow suit. I end up lying in my bed, staring up at the roof, pondering where Tracy is, and what’s happened to her. I feel my eyes begin to droop, and I fall asleep.

Dreams have always been bad for me, and today is no exception. First I’m trying to fight Giygas but to no avail, and his laughter grows louder and louder, until my ears begin to bleed. I clutch my ears but nothing happens. Suddenly, the sound stops. I’m standing in a forest. A dark silhouette is outlined in the trees. I can barely make out mismatched eyes, one green, and one red. We stare at each other for a while until he opens his mouth and speaks.

“Move outta the way, midget.” His voice is cold as ice.

“Make me.” I’ve decided whoever this kid is, he isn’t gonna push me around.

“Fine. I’ll make you move.” he raises a sword, glowing gold and red that hadn't been there earlier. And with that, he slices a gash into the air, creating a rift. I gravitate to it until I completely get swallowed by the darkness. 

I try to get up from my fallen position, but I can’t. All I hear is a voice constantly pounding in my ears.

“Ness.”

“NESS!”

My eyes snap open to see Lucas standing over me. 

“Oi, Ness, you in there?” Lucas snaps his fingers.

I nod assent. “Just- nightmares.” 

Lucas nods slowly. 

I sit up, almost knocking him on the nose. “We need to go back home and find Tracy.”

“Yeah, but we should go tell Master Hand we’re leaving.” 

“Right, forgot.” Lucas shakes his head.

“Why do you always forget things?” I can feel my face beginning to turn red again.

“Why shouldn’t I?” With the argument won, I get up to go change.

Moments later, I’m chomping down on scrambled eggs and bacon on toast, which is the best breakfast ever. Lucas is eating some potstickers. I think they are his comfort food. I really don’t know.

After breakfast we knock on Master Hand’s door. His tired voice is muffled through the door. 

“Come in.”

We enter.

Master Hand is shuffling through some paperwork. He looks up as we walk in. “How may I assist you-” He notices us.

“Ah.” 

I speak up first. “We were going to ask for your permission to leave the Mansion to search for my sister, sir.” Master Hand seems calm, but unfortunately, his brother Crazy Hand is behind him.

“OoH! seARcHiNG? mE liKey THaT!” Crazy hand then floats off to who knows where. Hopefully he’s gone off to the cafetiera and not the twelfth dimension.

“ **Ness. I will not pretend to not be mad. You two disappeared without a trace. But, because I understand your situation, you may leave.”** I looked up.

“Thank you Master Hand-” 

“ **Yes, yes. You may leave. Oh, and Lucas?”** Lucas looks back.

“ **Keep this troublemaker in check, will you?”** A smile plays on his lips.

“Yes sir!” Lucas salutes, just to make sure.

As we walk out, I gripe to Lucas, who looks amused. Prick.

“-And what about that troublemaker thing? I’m no troublemaker?” Lucas simply looks at me. 

“Okay, maybe a little-” Lucas stares at me. 

I hang my head. “Okay, fine. I’m a troublemaker. Now can we go back to my house?”

“Sure.” 

I’m about to teleport when I hear voices. Samus and Ridley are arguing.

“-You think I’m gonna forgive you for killing my parents-”

“They deserved to die.”

“LIAR!” 

They begin to brawl it out. I look at Lucas, and he’s gone pale. I poke him.

“Hello? Lucas? Are you there? Earth to Lucas!” I wave my hand in his face. He breaks out of his daze.

“Y-yeah, let’s teleport-” Lucas is cut off as Crazy Hand floats by and grabs Ridley’s tail by his pinky and ring finger and drags him away.

“NoW nOW! nO fiGHTiNg hEre!”

Ridley gets up with a sneer. “Do that again, hand, and I will bite off your pinky.

Crazy Hand glows with a dark purple aura. The air turns frigid, and shadows begin to streak from Crazy Hand.

“SoUnDs fuN! bUT i HAve A bEtTeR IdeA! hOw abOUT yOu BiTe my PiNky, aNd I’lL rIp OfF yOuR TaiL and STiCK iT WHere tHe Sun DOn’t ShIne?” Ridley goes pale.

I point towards the exit. Muffling a laugh, he follows. 


	4. The Adventure Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ness meets up with an old friend and downs hot chocolate WAY too fast

“Ready to go?” Ness’s reply is prompt.

“Yeah, lemme just-” Ness is interrupted by a new voice.

“WAIT!” Toon link comes tripping over to us. He falls on his face but gets up.

“Can I go with you guys?” Me and Ness exchange a look.

Toon link continues breathlessly. “I mean, I can defend myself, I have food, Master Hand let me and-” Toon link stops and slowly looks at the floor. “-And my sister’s gone missing, and I need to find her. 

That hits me hard. I flash back to the day when Claus left on a quest for revenge. His voice had been scratchy.

“Lucas, be strong, okay?” 

“Sure, but why?”

“I’m going out for a while.”

“Where?”

“Just… Somewhere.” Claus wouldn't meet my eyes.

“Stay strong, okay?”

“Okay.”

“I’ll be back.”

He never returned.

I relent. “Okay, you can come with us, but you need to be careful.

He beams. “Thank you!”

  
  
  


Twenty three minutes later, we are off. As we walk, I nudge Ness. He looks up.

“Hmm, what?” He looks ready to nod off.

“Where exactly are we going?”

Ness yawns sleepily. “We’re going to see if my old friends from my adventure can help. Jeff is still in the Mansion as an assist trophy. So we’re gonna go see Paula.” Even though he looks sleep deprived, his face goes pink when he mentions her name. I elbow him.

“Someone’s got the hots for her, eh?” His whole face turns red, even in the heavy snow.

“N-No, I-I J-Just think that-” He sputters

“You think what?” I snicker.

“I M-Might have a-slight-” Ness goes to an even deeper shade of red. He falls silent.

We continue on until a female voice greets us. “Ness? What are you doing here? And are these your friends?” Ness goes even redder. He looks like he’s about to faint, so I step in. 

“My name is Lucas, this is Toon Link, and from what Ness told us, I assume you’re Paula?”

She takes a step back. “How do you know my name?”

I sigh. “Ness told us.”

She looks around hopefully. “Is he here?”

“Yep.” I point to him. “He looks like a squashed tomato.”

She laughs. “After our adventure with Giygas, Ness always got flustered when I was with him.”

“Obviously he has the hots for you.” She also goes red. 

Ness gets up hastily. “I-I don’t have the h-hots for you-” Ness trips on his shoes and falls on his rump. 

It’s so obvious. 

I pull him up, and struggle to keep him standing.

“Paula, could you-” Paula looks up from the ground.

“What? Oh- right” She grips Ness by one of his arms and I take the other and we drag him to Paula’s home. Toon link runs behind and pushes Ness.

I lean down and hiss in Ness’s ear. “What are you doing? Your future girlfriend is dragging you across the street to her house-” Ness quickly gets up, freeing his arms, but still red-faced. He walks very quickly. I snicker at his misfortune. 

“Thanks, Paula-” Ness utters, completely ignoring me. Paula blushes. 

“No problem.” They walk down the road, their hands almost touching. I walk behind them with Toon Link, not wanting to disturb them. 

Toon Link talks first. “Funny how they both know they like each other, but they’re still in denial? Weird.” I nod.

“So, how was your sister?” I probe.

Toon link’s face turns to stone. “I don’t want to talk about that.”

I know what I have to do.

“I used to have a brother.” Toon Link looks up in surprise.

“Used to?” I sigh.

“Yes. He ran away from home one day, hoping to pursue and kill the Mecha Drago that had killed my mother.” Toon Link puts a hand to his mouth. 

“We…. we never found a trace of him. Two weeks later, my father got run over by a car. He was drunk. He had started drinking since my mother died. And now I’m all alone. It's just me and their ghosts. And of course, my dog Boney. And I suppose, Ness.”

Toon Link looks horrified. “I……. I had no idea.”

“It’s alright. My point is, sometimes, you don’t want to talk about your family. But sometimes,” we lock eyes.” You have to.” 

Toon Link sighs. “It’s fine. I’ll tell you later.” 

Up ahead, Ness and Paula are chatting, Ness’s hand is slowly drifting towards her hand. He brushes against it, and they jump apart, blushing. I snicker. 

We reach what I assume is Paula’s home. It’s a huge three story mansion with windows at every room and a large, overgrown yard covered with snow. Shivering, I follow Paula inside. She sits us down on a sofa while she runs to the kitchen. She returns with four mugs of hot chocolate. She sits down, and looks at me.

“So, may I ask what you are doing in Onett on a cold winter day?” Toon Link sips his hot chocolate.

“My sister and Ness’s sister are missing.” Toon Link shivers, even though he has a mug of steaming hot chocolate. Ness is sitting opposite of Paula, and somehow manages to chug his cocca down, even though it’s scalding hot. 

I’ve always wondered how he does that.

She nods. “Okay, then, do you three need my help?”

Ness nods very fast. “We were wondering if you had any info, or if you could-” His ears are tipped pink- “Join us.” 

Paula considers the idea. “Sure. I suppose my parents can run the place without me, so that's fine by me!”

I nod. “Do you have any ideas where they could’ve gone?”

She taps her chin thoughtfully. “Perhaps Carpainter might’ve done it. After all, he  _ was _ evil enough to kidnap me.” 

Ness nods too quickly, knocking over his mug. 

I sigh. Ness is always obvious when he does anything.

“Any other ideas?” Paula shrugs.

“Maybe Poo might have something to say. He lives in Dalaam. He’s the prince there.” Toon Link sputters his cocca out on hearing the name Poo.

I nod, and get up. “Okay, let’s get going then. How are we getting there?” 

She holds out five tickets Dalaam.

“That’ll do.” 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry about the chapter, consider it a filler if u want idk


	5. I decide to drink more coffee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> exactly what the title says

Before we leave, Lucas and Toon Link leave to get ice cream. They promise they’ll get us some, so I guess it’s fair. In the meantime, that just leaves me and Paula.

“So… Do you wanna go practice PSI?” Paula’s voice shatters my thoughts.

“What? Oh, yeah, okay.” Two seconds later and we’re standing in Paula’s backyard with targets propped up on display. She hasn't used PSI in a while, so I’m coaching her.

“PK Fire!” A red-hot burst of flame hurdles towards the target and explodes. Next to me, Paula raises her fingers.

“Lemme try. PK Fire!” a weak bolt of fire moves towards the target and sets it on fire. She looks down, disappointed. 

“Erm, let me try again. P-PK Fire!” A even smaller shred of flame bursts out and drops to the floor. She sits down on the grass, beginning to sob. I sit down next to her.

“C’mon, it’s okay. Remember that time when I rescued you from Carpainter, and I could only use PSI Rockin?” She smiles, thinking back to the past.

“And I had to save us from the Starmen?” I shudder, thinking about them. 

“Please don’t remind me.” She laughs, but not in a mean way.

“And you defeated Giygas with a _prayer._ That’s kinda impressive. Your powers will come back. When you don’t use them for a while, then they become dull, but you can always recover them!” She looks up hopefully.

“I-I guess so.” Surprisingly, she puts her head on my shoulder, and we sit like that until the sun sets. 

A new voice surprises me. “Will you two just kiss already?” Toon Link is standing there with two ice creams in his hand. Lucas is behind him, also holding ice cream and smirking.

You can imagine what happens next. To say the least, lots of chasing, shouting, and running around. When we manage to pull ourselves together, the sun is setting. We agreed to go to Dalaam first thing tomorrow. We sit once again at the table to discuss the problem.

Paula speaks first. “I suppose Porky might be up to something. He’s always been sneaky.” I couldn’t agree more. 

“But we agree. Tomorrow, first thing, we go get Poo, and go after Carpainter?” Lucas nods, followed by Toon Link. I nod slowly. 

“Okay! Time for bed!” We get up and head to our respective places. As courtesy, Paula is sleeping on the bed, while Lucas, Toon Link and I are on our own. Lucas, always the smart one, decides to sleep on the couch. Toon Link burrows into a mound of borrowed sheets. I sleep on a makeshift bed of leftover couch pillows. It’s not all that bad. I begin to fall asleep. 

Before I know it, the sun is rising. 

Everyone else is asleep. I slowly get up and make my way into the kitchen. 

“Urgh. I am _not_ a morning person.” I groan. On my adventure, I had slept for a total of 21 hours in the one week it lasted for.

I plodded my way to the kitchen to make some coffee. I had nightmares after drink Mr. Saturn Coffee, but after it, I had begun to enjoy the bitter taste. Somewhat. 

The machine whirred, and I took the steaming mug into my hands. I took a sip. Perfect. 

“Aww, yeah, that's the shit.”

“I see you like the coffee?” Paula’s voice surprised me. I almost spit out my coffee. 

“Yeah, it’s okay. Better than whatever drugs were in the coffee Mr. Saturn gave us.” She giggled at the memory. 

“Weren’t you and Jeff the only ones who drank it while me and Poo sat behind you guys?” I hang my head. 

“Yeah.” Struck by curiosity, I lift my head up. “What did I do when I was high? You two never told me.”

She smirks. “You were blubbering about fire and burned down a whole shop. Jeff launched a rocket that crashed into Poo, and he almost died.” My eyes widen.

"Something like pkay fire. I think it was a meme." I cover my mouth.

“Are you serious?” I look at her, but she seems certain. “Dang.” I whistle. “I should drink more coffee.” She laughs.

“We should get ready. Everyone else is getting up.” I look around. She’s right. Lucas is getting up and stretching, and Toon Link is already sitting up. 

“Alright. Time to meet another old friend.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry about the chapter, consider it a filler if you want idc
> 
> we get more Paula in this part
> 
> i dunno why but ive been losing mortitviation. im still gonna write tho.


	6. Not again!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> all botw players felt this.
> 
> i know this is bad, but i had to get something out, so thi is what i could think off. ive been playing botw a lot lately, so you ca guess where I got the idea from.

According to Ness, Poo is the Prince of a faraway country named Dalaam, which is where we are heading. I can’t say the ride is enjoyable, with the seats jammed close to each other, and there not being any space. Ness and Paula, are fine with the lack of space. I, on the other hand, am not a fan of closed spaces.

“So any ideas once we get there?” Ness tries to look over. There isn’t much room. 

“Simple. We get in, grab Poo, and get out.” I roll my eyes.

“Like, specifics, dumbass.” Ness groans.

“Fine. Apparently, he’s living in some palace. Haven’t seen him in ages, but he might know something.” Paula, who is sitting next to him, speaks up.

“He knows a lot. Like PK Starstorm.” I raise my eyebrows.

“Wait, but does Ness?” Ness starts, clearly deep in thought. 

She giggles. “No, so we had to teach him so he could use it for smash.” Ness goes faintly pink. 

“Hey! I dont- I can- What do you-” Ness sputters. I snicker at his misfortune. Lucas, who is also uncomfortable, joins in.

“Real smooth, Ness. Real smooth.” Me and Lucas start laughing, and Paula eventually joins in. Ness is really growing red, like a tomato that’s about to explode. Eventually, we calm down, and make small talk. Faster than I expect, we are there. As soon as we step out, something bad happens. Of course. 

“What the-” Ness looks panicked.

“No, not here, why here of all places?” He looks really worried. I look ahead. A swarm of those metal things are still floating around. They look like, uh, I think they are an assist trophy, uh.... STARMEN! Right! Starmen! But what are they doing here?

Paula grabs Ness’s shoulder to stop him. He immediately stops right where he is. She fixes her gaze on his eyes. “Remember our strategy?” His eyes clear. “Right!” and the two launch into battle. 

I’m honestly shocked by the stuff I see. First Paula jumps up and points her fingers to them. 

“PK Freeze!” The whole troop is frozen solid. Ness attacks next.

“PSI Rockin!” An air guitar is summoned, and Ness blasts a loud chord, shattering the ice. The two rise into the air, their hands clenched. They both shout at the same time:

“PK… STAR STORM!” I’ve seen Ness use it in battle in smash, but seeing two PSI users use the same move is scary. 

A shower of stars rain down from above, flashing blue and yellow, exploding and annihilating every Starman in the area. After a few seconds, the rain stops and the two float back down.

“Dang! You guys wrecked them!” Ness looks at the carnage, surprised.    
  


“I guess we did!” Lucas cheers, and Ness and Paula share a hug. It’s quite heart-warming, to be honest.

All too suddenly, I hear a noise. A noise I thought I would never hear again. The beeping sound of a Guardian. I dive towards the red targeting laser on Ness’s back. I pull out my shield and shout: 

“LOOK OUT!” The perfect parry reflects the laser right back at it, destroying the beast. \

Ness gets up. “Is it over?” I shake my head. 

“If you find one, there is always another on-AUGH!” The explosion of the laser knocks me off my feet for a moment.

Getting up, I pull the familiar handle of the Guardian shield and activate it. The glowing blue disk expands until I have a classical round shield. 

I grasp and pull the Master Sword out of its sheath. Sensing the presence of Ganon, it glows blue. Emitting a loud battle cry, I charge it.

“HYAH!” My first swing is a hit. The guardian scout IV glows pink as it prepares to swing it’s weapon. I meet it halfway, metal clashing, and sparks flying. The glowing blue guardian sword it’s carrying is starting to spark. “HAH!” Another swing, but this time the the guardian matches my strike. We begin to spar. Strike after strike, parry after parry. Knowing that I will most likely lose, I shout out.

“Hey, guys? A little help?” I sneak a glance. To my surprise, their jaws have dropped. I can’t enjoy that for long. When i’m distracted, it attacks, slicing up my chest. “AUGH!” I fly backwards, and slam into a wall. I try to look up, but all I see is fire. Then ice. Then thunder. Am I insane? I can’t see anymore, the world is turning darker and darker...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know, guardians are from botw and toon link isnt from it but you know what why not]]]
> 
> also, for you uncultured people, a guardian is boi with 8 legs and a head that shoots lasers
> 
> ()_________
> 
> _O_
> 
> l l 
> 
> das it right there


	7. Together until the end

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lotsa sappy stuff up ahead, not real good at dis, but whatever.
> 
> Ness goes to Dalaam and stuff
> 
> Ness POV

I met Paula when I was five. I was playing on the swing. I always loved swings and still kinda do. I saw a little girl, my age, with blonde hair, blue eyes, with a red ribbon in her hair. Despite her looks, she was very shy. She kept edging towards the swing, as if I was going to stop her. I spoke up.

“If you wanna swing, go on ahead!” her eyes widened, and she broke into a big smile. 

“Thank you!” And we sat there talking and laughing, until the sun set and we had to go home. I thought I would never see her after this. But after seven years, she contacted me with PSI. And we ba\egan our adventure. 

{---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------}

  
  


I watch, horrified, as Toon Link’s body flies past us into a column of rubble. Lucas runs towards him.

“Toon Link!” Toon Link doesn’t move. His eyes are closed, and he has a large dripping gash in his chest. The thing that attacked us continues to advance, closing distance with us. I emit a loud war cry and slam it with my baseball bat. The thing stumbles, disoriented. Paula burns it with a PK Fire and Lucas finishes it with PK Love. We run over to Toon Link, who’s gone delirious. He’s muttering about Scouts and Skywatchers. I put my hand to his chest. 

“Lifeup Ω.” The green glow of lifeup briefly flashes before Toon Link bolts upright. 

“What just happened? Where’s the Guardians? Where’s my wounds? What’s going on?” I silence him. 

“We took it down. Oh, and we healed you.” Toon Link looks up, surprised. 

“Oh, thanks for the revival.” I nod.

“Yeah, no problem.” I point to the castle in the distance. 

“Shall we?” the other three nod, and we head off.

After countless hours of walking, fighting off guardians, and generally wanting to die, we make it to the palace. The large wooden door is guarded by four armed guards, each with full iron armor and spears. 

The first one speaks. “You shall not pass.” I speak up.

“I think we can.” The second shakes his head.

“King Poo will not allow any visitors.” I get angrier.

“Oh yeah? Well he’ll see me.” The third lowers his spear.

“Who do you think you are?” I snort.

“I’m Ness. This is Paula. We would like to see our friend Poo, who traveled with us when  _ we saved the world. _ ” The fourth one finally reconizes us. 

“Oh! I am so sorry, I did not recognize you.” I nod.

The guards usher us in. We travel long corridors, winding paths and countless doors, until we meet large double doors. They push it in. 

“King Poo! You have visitors!” A voice filters back in. 

“Who is it? If it’s those tourists again I swear-” The guard sweeps in. 

“It is your old friends Ness and Paula, sir.” And they open the doors.

Whoa.

Poo looks the same as he did on our journey except now he has a crown on his head and has a robe. He’s sitting on a large golden throne. Upon seeing us, his face brightens up. 

“Ness! Paula!” He runs up and gives us both a big hug. 

“And you two must be friends?” Lucas and Toon Link awkwardly nod. 

“Well, good to meet you.” He shakes hands with them.

He leads us to a large banquet hall, where we eat a ton of food (And I mean a lot.) afterwards, when he leads us to the shared guest room we have, is when I can think about my thoughts. Tomorrow, Poo will be coming with us. But I still have no leads as to where my sister is. Damn. You don’t realize it until it’s too late. Deciding I want a more private place, I quietly sneak out of the room and climb onto the roof of the palace, where I lie down and begin to think. I never really realized it, but I miss my sister. Even those times when embarrassed me on my journeys with the three other Chosen four, it was heartening to know she still cared about me. Without even realizing it, I’m beginning to sob quietly. Sniffling, I pull myself together. We will find her. She is alright. My mind falls to the next big thing in my mind- Paula. Even though I was the one who rescued her from Carpainter, she was the one who had destroyed Giygas. Through our journey, I had realized that I was envious about her, but that quickly grew to affection. I was pretty sure she felt the same. Maybe not. 

“You know, sneaking out of your room without a note is kinda annoying, you know.” I almost fall off the roof upon hearing another voice. I turn and it’s Paula. My heart begins to pulse, and I’m glad it’s dark, otherwise she would see that I was blushing.

“Yeah, sorry about that.” She shrugs and sits down next to me.

“No problem, just… leave a note next time?” I start.

“Oh, yeah, okay.” She looks at me closely.

“Let me guess. You came up here because you wanted to think without any of us realizing your thoughts because we are PSI, right?” I nod. “You realize that we can still notice you?” I turn, if not, redder. 

“You heard all my thoughts?” She nods, her face slowly turning red. “Oh god, my life is over.”

“Sorry, I just passed by, and I heard your thoughts, and-” I turn to face her.

“Did you hear EVERYTHING?” She nods slowly. “Even the part where I admitted that I-”

“Yes.” I bury my face in my hands. 

“I’m so dead right now.” She grabs my hands. 

“Ness.” I look up. 

“Yeah?” She looks like she’s steeling herself to do something.

“I heard the last thought and-” she goes red. “I feel the same way about you too.”

My heartbeat achieves liftoff. “Really? Like, you actually mean tha-” She silences me with a kiss. 

After what seems like five years, she pulls away. I’m still in shock, and she giggles at my expression. 

“I-I what.” She laughs. 

“Ness, you are really a goofball.”

“What- Hey! I am not!” she laughs even more.

I groan. “Whatever.”

I look at her. Her face is still a little pink from laughing. “So… Are we…”

“Together now? I suppose.” My heartbeat, if not already high, explodes.

“Just know Ness, that I got your back. If you need anything, I’ll be there.” The warm feeling spreads through my body. 

“Alright. Together to the end?” She snuggles up close to me.

“I’d like that.” We stay there until the sun begins to rise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yaaaaaaas das wat i meant
> 
> also, i decided my charecters were too flat so i decided to go change up some stuff


End file.
